


Be a Simple Kind of Man (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, American Sign Language, Asshole Jackson, Awesome Laura Hale, Deaf Derek Hale, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Insecure Derek Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:*Originally titled Karaoke Night*Prompt: The gist of it is, one of them stumbling [upon] the other signing a song or play or speech and being really into it and the other being captivated by it.~"Don't be such a stick in the mud," the curly blonde female, Erica, sitting close to Boyd quipped. "You did great and this guy is giving you a compliment. Just say thank you! Geez."Stiles noted that she signed while talking as well, but it was slower and she paused a few times.A loud sigh had him snapping back to Derek who moved his right hand upward, touching the tips of his fingers against his chin and moving his hand outward, palm up."He says thank you," Laura told him with a smile."Oh, uh. How do you say you're welcome?"Laura gave him a wide smile. "Like this." She put her arm out about six inches from her chest, palm facing her, then moved it down vertically, at an angle, toward her lower abdomen.Stiles mimicked her, albeit awkwardly, but beamed when Derek's lips twitched and he gave another stiff nod.





	Be a Simple Kind of Man (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be A Simple Kind of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780237) by [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
